Adios y Hola
by La Kalaka
Summary: Durante la Saga de Boo. Los sentimientos de Videl sobre la muerte de Gohan, y el reencuentro despues de la batalla.
1. Adios

**A D I O S**

_****_

Te extrañare  
no mentiré  
me duele que no estés  
y tu te vas

Para ella la muerte fue azul cielo. No negra, sino azul intenso. La había imaginado fría y gris, pero la encontró quemante y fresca.

Su pelo se revolvió al compás del viento, mientras sus ojos querían atravesar al guerrero en busca de una esperanza remota. Pero no la encontró.

_**Gohan y... están muertos**_

Todo se desvaneció frente a sus ojos. Bulma gritó, Chichi se desmayó, los murmullos de congoja sustituyeron al silencio y su corazón se agujeró en ese instante. Solo vio el cielo azul, el mármol blanco y su imagen tan lejana.

¿Cuántas cosas de él podía recordar con apabullante claridad?

Tantas y tan pocas al mismo tiempo. Podía decir que tan alto era sin equivocarse, mencionar el numero de chicas que pensaban que era adorable, y que ese mechón de pelo en medio de su frente era el rasgo mas distintivo en él. Pero no sabía nada de sus ideales, o del pasado escondido tras esos ojos tan demasiadamente adultos para sus años. De que era lo que sentía al ser como era.

Había deseado más que nunca conocerlo.

¿A dónde se había ido?

Tenía que haber ido a algún lugar, con él todo era posible; incluso vencer a la muerte, se dijo a si misma tratando de que aquella pequeña lágrima fuera la única que saliera. ¿Pero cómo conseguirlo si aquel nudo en la garganta se la estaba desgarrando y sentía sus ojos nublarse un poco más cada vez?

No podía llorar, aún no, se corrigió. Tenía que creer en él y esperarlo como le había prometido.

Chichi san la necesitaba en ese momento, no podía abandonarla, Gohan no lo habría hecho.

Tenía que ser fuerte.

¿Pero... como coger fuerzas cuando lo único que quería era alargar su mano y encontrar la suya para apretarla fuertemente? Se había ido y no había podido hablarle sobre sus sentimientos, aun no habían tenido esa cita deseada, ni siquiera una plática decente.

-Quiero verte... -susurró.


	2. Hola

**H O L A**

No hubo quien no gritara y saltara de alegría en el Tenka. Después del susto inicial el resto fue sonrisas. Su padre no había dejado de darle vueltas como cuando era niña y empezaba a marearse. Pero no le importó.

Todo estaba bien ahora; su padre al fin podía llamarse salvador del mundo y darle un motivo sincero de orgullo, su familia de dos miembros había aumentado al doble, estaban vivos y ella había sido fuerte.

Solo faltaba "algo", y lo encontró cuando su padre dejó de darle vueltas. Parado en medio de su alegre familia con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un brillo en sus ojos que no había visto antes. No fue difícil saber cual era el motivo de su felicidad y recordó de nuevo cuan poco lo conocía y cuanto deseaba saber de él.

De haber sido otra situación quizás se habría pensado dos veces el ir a su encuentro en medio de tanta gente, ignorando las protestas paternas.

Pero la situación era esta, lo que le había pasado no tenía nada que ver con pensarse nada dos veces. Lo único que deseaba era acercarse a él y hablarle, y que él le contestara, tocarlo aunque él no la tocara.

Saber que existía y que lo podría ver tantas veces como quisiera.

**-----0oo0 o 0oo0-----**

Toco su brazo con suavidad y reprimió el deseo de dejar su mano mas tiempo. Habría querido ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas al tener sus ojos sobre ella, y los del resto de su familia, pero decidió que eso no la detendría.

-¿Podría hablar contigo a solas? -preguntó agradeciendo a Kami Sama que su lengua no tropezara.

Un "si" y su sonrisa fue todo lo que necesito para sentir que el agujero de su corazón empezaba a sanar.

Cuando alguien perdía y recuperaba lo que parecía irrecuperable, cosas como el decoro, la vergüenza o el orgullo se volvían solo palabras. Lo supo cuando se encontraron solos y sus sentimientos comenzaron a desbordarse sobre él sin que pudiera detenerlos.

Lo había extrañado demasiado, más de lo que su propia sanidad mental había podido soportar.

La idea de morir a manos de Boo le había parecido esperanzadora porque así podría volver a verlo. Porque lo único que quería era eso y nada más. Él ya se había hecho un sitio que jamás nadie podría arrebatar.

No importaba su cara de desconcierto, ni sus palabras atropelladas tratando de buscar una palabra de consuelo para que ella dejara de llorar. Gohan no entendía que eso era lo que quería, llorar y echarle encima ese torrente de sentimientos que tenía para él.

_Quiero verte, hoy, mañana, todos los días, para siempre..._

Fueron palabras mágicas. Como si hubiera apagado algo, cesaron el manoteo, las palabras atropelladas y su nerviosismo.

Se oyó sollozar y por primera vez pensó en lo inadecuado de confesarle su amor en ese momento y en ese estado. Quizás estuviera cansado, preocupado, o apenado por ella, quizás su amor era una carga después de todo lo que había pasado. Quizás el no estuviera listo para amar a nadie aún.

_Soy una tonta... pero... yo solo quería decírtelo... esta bien... todo estará bien..._

Dibujo su sonrisa mas alegre entre sus lagrimas para reparar en algo lo que había hecho. No quería verlo infeliz por su culpa, no se lo perdonaría.

Pero si la muerte podía ser azul cielo, estaba claro que el amor era de color negro y no rosa. Lo pensó aturdidamente al sentir su cara tomada por aquellas dos manos, mientras sus ojos miraban aquellos de color negro, enmarcados por ese rostro de tez clara apenas cubierto por un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-Bienvenido, Gohan... -musitó entrecortadamente.

-He vuelto Videl...

Y que un abrazo a solas detrás del templo de Kami Sama era lo más cercano al verdadero cielo.

_You're beautiful  
You're beautiful  
in truth..._

* * *

**FREETALK: **No tengo beta, no tengo ganas de esperarme, ando cursi as hell porque lo necesito, han matado a mi OTP en BLEACH y quiero consuelo xD Es la primera vez que hago algo desde el punto de vista de Videl, me acabo de leer tres tomos de DBall y me doy cuenta cuan poco he pensado en Videl como personaje y que no es solo la persona que Gohan quiere. Dedicada a Pollito por darles historia, tiempo y a mi su amistad : 


End file.
